All i want for christmas
by Scannie75
Summary: Nate et Serena reçoivent chacun leur surprise. One shot.


All i want for Christmas...

-C'est une très bon choix monsieur Archibald.

-J'espère que la personne à qui je vais l'offrir pensera comme vous.

Le vendeur sourit et prépara le paquet de Nate. Le saisissant il le remercia avant de sortir et de retrouver le froid des rues de NY. Il pressa le pas et arriva bientôt aux pieds d'un immeuble de haut standing situé dans un quartier chic de la ville,il poussa la lourde porte et grimpa rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore de son appartement.

Entrant doucement il se débarrassa de son manteau et marcha en direction du salon. Il la vit alors et son cœur comme à chaque fois fit un bond.

Elle était en grande conversation téléphonique et à l'entendre Nate devina tout de suite qu'elle devait être en train de parler avec sa meilleure amie,Blair Waldrof .Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il la regardait faire les cents pas dans leur salon. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il partageait pleinement la vie de cette merveilleuse femme,deux merveilleuses années que rien n'était venu entaché .Il y a un an jour pour jour elle lui avait proposé d'emménager avec elle. Pour elle comme pour lui cela changeait de leurs anciennes relations ou ils avaient eu du mal à s'investir. Ils comprenaient maintenant pourquoi…quand on trouve la bonne personne plus rien ne nous effraie et l'engagement ne devient pas une source de peur mais une source de bonheur absolu.

Serena leva les yeux et vit son homme appuyé contre le cadre de la porte du salon,il l'observait amoureusement et cela la fit sourire.

-Je te rappelle Blair…Oui je n'oublie pas demain midi... sans faute. Embrasse mon frère et mon filleul. Bye.

Elle raccrocha et posa le combiné sur son socle avant de chercher le regard de Nate, il s'avança alors vers elle et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle lui répondit en entourant son cou de ses mains et il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser qui se voulait doux. Pourtant elle ne tarda pas à répondre à son étreinte et à approfondir leur caresse. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin elle le fixa intensément.

Serena-Tu m'as tellement manqué;

Nate-Toi aussi.

Nate était le co directeur de Bass Industry lui et son meilleur ami qui se trouvait être aussi le frère de Serena dirigeait l'entreprise mais cela supposait aussi de nombreux voyages à travers tout le pays. D'habitude ces déplacements ne duraient qu'un jour,deux tout au plus. Mais là Nate avait dut rester sur place une semaine. Chuck venant tout juste d'être père avait décidé de lui confier toute la mission ce qui supposait plus de tractations et donc de temps. Mais l'essentiel est que désormais il était chez lui près de la femme dont il était amoureux.

Serena- Ton voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant?

Nate- J'ai dormi tout le long…Mais si on parlait de toi plutôt. Je suis désolé d'avoir raté ton avant première.

Serena-T'en fais pas pour ça…Mais par contre j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Le regard de Nate s'emplit alors d'inquiétude , il fronça les sourcils et invita sa petite amie à continuer.

Serena-Je pense qu'on devrait s'asseoir.

Cette dernière phrase ne rassura pas le jeune homme,tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient sur le canapé il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda.

Nate- Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe?Tu me fais peur tout d'un coup.

Serena- Disons que j'ai peur de ta réaction…Écoute Nate tu sais que je t'aime je pense que je t'ai toujours aimé en fait et je ne me vois pas sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es l'homme qu'il me faut,celui qui me comprend,qui me soutient ,qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et je t'aime pour tout ça…Tu es l'homme de ma vie Natanael Archibald…

Nate(souriant)-Je t'aime aussi mon ange…

Serena-Je suis enceinte.

Nate déglutit difficilement quand il entendit ses derniers mots. Il devait avoir mal entendu.

Nate- Tu... tu...

Serenea voyait que Nate était sous le choc et c'est exactement cette réaction qu'elle avait tant redouté. Ils avaient déjà parlé d'avoir des enfants il y a de cela quelques mois...et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient vraiment d'accord.

Flash-Back

Serena et Nate venaient de passer une agréable soirée ensemble. Ils avaient dîné avec leur meilleurs amis et maintenant ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur leur canapé, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre.

Serena- Blair était resplendissante ce soir...

Nate (faussement charmeur) -J'étais trop occupé à te regarder toi pour le remarquer.

Serena(riant doucement)- Qu'est ce que c'est nul comme phrase, si vous croyez que c'est comme cela que vous allez me séduire Mr Archibald vous vous méprenez.

Nate - Et moi qui croyez t'avoir déjà complètement conquise.

Serena leva les yeux au ciel malgré tout amusé par les paroles de Nate. Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Serena- C'est le cas mon amour.

Nate lui sourit amoureusement avant de lui voler un autre baiser. Puis Serena posa la tête sur son torse et il entoura de ses bras la ramenant au plus prés de lui.

Serena- J'espère avoir la même allure que Blair quand je serai enceinte...

Serena avait dit cela sans arrière pensée aucune pourtant elle sentit le corps de Nate raidir sous le sien, il ne parla pas et elle se décida alors à lever les yeux vers lui. Il fuyait désormais son regard faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Serena- Nate...

Nate- Hmm

Serena- Tu voudras des enfants plus tard?

Le jeune homme se dit que de toute façon tôt ou tard il devait avoir cette conversation. Il croisa alors son regard, émit un soupir et enfin se décida à prendre la parole.

Nate- Je sais pas chérie... j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé mais je me suis jamais vu père non plus. Tu sais qu'elle enfance j'ai eu. Je n'ai manqué de rien sauf de l'essentiel. L'amour de mes parents.

Serena- Nous ne sommes en rien comme nos parents mon coeur.

Nate- Je sais bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je me vois pas père... Pas dans un proche futur du moins.

Nate put lire toute la déception que ressentait Serena dans ses yeux. Il essaya de trouver quelque chose pour atténuer sa peine mais il ne trouvât rien. Il avait été honnête avec elle. Il le lui devait.

Fin du flash-back

Serena- Je suis aussi surprise que toi... Je pensais qu'on avait fait attention mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est jamais sur à 100%.

Nate ne disait rien, sa vie venait de basculer sans qu'il ne l'ai demandé. Un bébé... Rien n'avait changé pour lui il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt.

Serena posa ses mains sur les siennes mais il les retira vivement... plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Une larme perla au coin de l'oeil de la jeune femme et il voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais c'était comme si tous ses muscles étaient paralysés.

Serena- Nate stp parle moi... Je sais que c'était pas prévu mais...

Elle s'arrêta quand il se leva. Elle le vit alors mettre son manteau et sortir de l'appartement sans un mot, sans un regard pour elle. Elle s'effondra alors en larmes, incapable de penser que l'homme qu'elle aimait allé l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas à ce point s'être trompée sur lui.

Nate errait sans vraiment avoir de destination finale. Le froid qui l'avait tant pétrifié plus tôt ne lui faisait plus rien. Il allait être père... voilà ce qui le pétrifiait vraiment. Il leva les yeux aux ciel cherchant une réponse qu'il ne trouverait pas et son regard tomba sur un hôtel: l'Empire hôtel. Il sut ou aller à ce moment là. Hélant un taxi il s'engouffra dedans et donna rapidement l'adresse de son meilleur ami. Vingt minutes plus tard il sonnait à la porte d'une charmante maison située en banlieue tranquille.

Blair lui ouvrit la porte.

Blair- Hey Nate.

Elle s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Dorota le débarrassa de son manteau et Chuck fit son apparition tenant Nicolas dans ses bras. Nate d'ordinaire si heureux de voir son filleul déglutit difficilement.

Chuck- Nate ça fait plaisir que tu nous rendes visite. Comment s'est passé ton vol de retour?

Nate- Impeccable grâce au jet que tu m'a fait prendre. Merci d'ailleurs.

Chuck- Fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner du fait de t'avoir éloigné si longtemps de ma soeur. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas venue avec toi?

Nate tenta de dissimuler sa gêne du mieux qu'il pût.

Nate- Nan, on... comment dire... je... elle m'a dit

Blair - OMG elle te l'a annoncé?

Nate interloqué se tourna vers Blair... Bien sur qu'elle était au courant comment aurait elle pu ne pas l'être.

Chuck(perdu) - Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer?

Nate- Serena...

Blair(suréxitée)- Serena est enceinte!

Nate (faussement irrité)- Merci Blair.

Chuck- Wow... je comprends mieux la mine dépressive que tu nous fait depuis que t'es arrivé.

Avant de pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit Nate sentit un coup s'abattre sur son crâne.

Nate- Ouch Blair t'as perdu la tête?

Blair- Et toi alors?... Ta femme te dis qu'elle attend ton bébé et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est venir nous voir.

Nate- Techniquement elle n'est pas encore ma femme, (se tournant vers Chuck) et toi merci d'avoir gardé le secret...

Blair- Je sais tenir ma langue Archibald.

Nate- Depuis quand?... et puis j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Chuck- Je comprends. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?

Nate- Je sais pas... vous savez tous les deux comment je me sens vis à vis de ça.

Blair se leva alors pour prendre son fils des bras de son père puis le déposa délicatement dans le creux de ceux de Nate qui la regarda sans vraiment comprendre le but de sa manoeuvre.

Blair- Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu vois Nicolas comme ça?

Nate(tentant de protester)- Blair je serai allé voir un psy si j'avais voulu une thérapie...

Chuck(souriant)- Tu sais que c'est peine perdue avec elle donc autant que tu lui répondes...

Nate baissa les yeux vers son filleul de quatre mois , il avait de grands yeux rieurs et quelques touffes de cheveux avaient fait leur apparition. Nate était attendri par ce petit être... Mais il l'avait toujours été , il glissa un doigt dans la main du petit bébé qui le serra immédiatement faisant sourire Nate. Son coeur bondit quand il vit Nicolas lui sourire en retour.

Nate- Hey il m'a sourit...

Chuck- Quoi? ça fait deux jours que j'essai de le faire sourire et toi tu y arrives en cinq minutes.

Blair(ne relevant pas la remarque de son mari)- Alors?

Nate- J'aime ce bébé... La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de le protéger contre tout ce que le monde peut avoir de mal. Je veux l'aider dans les moments difficiles, le soutenir quand l'un de vous l'aura énervé, le voir s'épanouir et grandir en bonne santé...

Blair et Chuck les regardaient avec tendresse, un mince sourire traversant leur visage.

Nate- Quoi?

Chuck- Tout ce que tu peux ressentir pour Nicolas maintenant sera multiplié par dix quand ce sera ton enfant. Tu penses que tu n'es pas prêt parce que toute ta vie tu t'en es persuadé...

Blair- Mais tu l'es Nate, tu seras un pére formidable.

Nate- J'ai peur de pas savoir m'y prendre, de pas savoir les rendre heureux... Je me sentais déja tellement chanceux d'avoir Serena. J'ai tellement peur de pas être à la hauteur, qu'elle se rende compte d'a quel point je suis ordinaire et qu'elle me quitte... Alors avoir son bébé... et si je foirais tout. Et si je les perdais tous les deux?

L'émotion qui pouvait se lire sur le visage de Nate troubla Chuck et Blair. La jeune femme se leva et s'assit à ses côtés l'entourant de ses bras.

Blair- Tu n'as aucune raison de douter de votre amour Nate. Tous ses doutes et craintes S a les même à ton égard.

Nate- Elle n'a aucune raison de les avoir je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Chuck- Nous on le sait mais il semblerait qu'elle et toi n'en n'ayez pas tout à fait conscience.

Blair- Peut être qu'il est temps pour toi de jouer cartes sur tables.

Nate regarda ses amis tour à tour et acquiesça en silence. Il resta encore un peu en leur compagnie avant de reprendre la route vers chez lui.

Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement il fut surpris qu'aucune lumière ne soit allumé.

Nate- Serena?

Il n'eut aucune réponse et il sentit son coeur se serrait. Et s'il était déjà trop tard? pensa t-il.

Arrivant en trombe dans leur chambre il soupira de soulagement quand il la vit endormit sur leur lit.

Lentement il s'avança vers elle, s'agenouillant devant elle il repoussa tendrement les quelques mèches de cheveux tombées sur son visage. A ce contact elle s'éveilla doucement.

Nate(chuchotant presque)- Hey... désolé je ne voulais pas te réveillé.

Serena plongea son regard dans le sien sans rien dire. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Après son départ elle avait pleuré longuement avant de tomber de fatigue. Cependant elle ne lui en voulait pas... il lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant.

Serena- Nate je sais que tu ne veux pas de cet enfant mais...

Nate- Épouse moi?

Serena s'asseya alors dans son lit et il en fit de même. Elle le regardait surprise se demandant si elle était en train de rêver. Comme il vit qu'elle ne disait rien il se décida à se lancer et à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Nate- Je sais que je me suis comporté comme le pire des égoïstes. Mais la vérité Serena c'est que je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Chaque jour passé avec toi est une bénédiction pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mérité et il m'arrive de penser que justement je ne te mérite pas. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Ma vie je ne la vois qu'à tes côtés, je veux être là pour toi dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Je veux t'aimer et te soutenir jusqu'à notre mort, je veux ton bébé... Notre bébé parce que je sais que tu seras une mère formidable et j'apprendrai à être le meilleur père possible à tes côtés. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur voilà pourquoi j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait mais...

Il fut coupé dans ses paroles lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Serena sur les siennes. Souriant il répondit volontiers à son baiser qui fut aussi passionné qu'intense. Brisant leur étreinte quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir Serena posa son front contre celui du jeune homme.

Serena- Je t'aime Nate, n'en doute jamais. Tu n'as rien à craindre parce que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je ne pourrai jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre. J'espère que tu le sais.

Il ferma les yeux en souriant heureux d'entendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

Serena- Et la réponse est oui.

Il ouvrit alors instantanément les yeux son sourire s'élargissant inexorablement.

Nate- Oui?

Serena riant doucement- Oui.

Il la serra alors dans ses bras, heureux et soulagé d'avoir sauvé sa famille et de ne pas avoir tout fait raté.

Il sortit la bague qu'il avait acheté plus tôt et la mit au doigt de Serena.

Nate- J'allais te demander de t'épouser avant que tu m'annonces pour le bébé.

Serena ne dit rien mais intérieurement elle était rassuré que cette demande n'ai pas été faite à cause d'un sentiment de culpabilité.

Nate- Je t'aime Mrs Archibald.

Serena- Je t'aime aussi Mr Archibald.

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser une main sur son ventre bientôt rejointe par celle de Serena.


End file.
